


Day 28 - Disguises

by Chimpukampu



Series: Adrinette April 2018 [28]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2018, Comedy, Comicon, Cosplay, Dork Adrien Agreste, F/M, Post-Reveal Love Square, Week 4: Dating, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/pseuds/Chimpukampu
Summary: "Honey?" Tom asked as he looked at his daughter and her boyfriend from afar."Yes, Love?""Are you sure that Adrien was really good for our daughter?""I'm starting to doubt if we really made the right choice, Love," Sabine answered coolly.





	Day 28 - Disguises

"What in the _foutre_ world do you think you're doing, Kitty?" Marinette huffed as she stared at her ridiculous boyfriend who was wearing cargo pants, crocband clogs, an oversized T-shirt with a big Ladybug print and words ' _Bugaboo!_ ' on the bottom, large round eyeglasses she swore he bought from a kiddie store and a short black wig.

"What do you think of my disguise?" Adrien adjusted his glasses then wiggled his brows proudly. "Do I still look like a supermodel with a rich background?"

"You look like a disgusting supermodel with a horrible fashion sense." she deadpanned with crossed arms "And no, I'm not going out with you wearing that."

"But Princess," he whined with hands flailing in the air "You know that I can't go out without a paparazzi following me, right?"

"I already told you yesterday that we can go to the Comicon after the opening day."

"But we'll be going to miss some collector's items! Besides, the game director of Ultimate Mecha Strike will only have an autograph signing today!"

The girl pinched the bridge of her nose then sighed. Her boyfriend has a point.

"So," he drawled with a Cheshire grin "Are you coming or not?"

Marinette shook her head "You really drive a hard bargain, _Chaton_."

An hour later, the teenagers walked out from the bakery and bid farewell to Marinette's blank-faced parents.

"Honey?" Tom asked as he looked at his daughter and her boyfriend from afar.

"Yes, Love?"

"Are you sure that Adrien was really good for our daughter?"

"I'm starting to doubt if we really made the right choice, Love," Sabine answered coolly.

.

.

.

"I can't believe you made me do this," Marinette finally said after he insisted her to wear a Chat Noir statement shirt ' _Ma Purr-incesse_ ' in her usual pink capri pants and doll shoes. She might have escaped the long bubble-gum pink wig but not the cat ears that were pinned miserably on her dark hair.

She was taken aback when her boyfriend suddenly pulled her closer then snapped a selfie on his phone.

"Oh my gosh, you're so cute when you squished your face, my Lady!" Adrien swooned as he swiped some images on his phone "I'm going to use this as my profile picture!"

"Don't you dare," she threatened.

The model clicked the Upload button nonchalantly, then ran for his life.

Eventually, Marinette was able to steal his phone _(again)_ and deleted the image from his personal social media account. She made sure to wipe out all pieces of evidence pertaining to her Chat Noir impersonation before she spared his life that day.

Little did she know that Alya and their friends were able to snag a copy of the images and reposted it the next day.

And that moment, Adrien realized, that forcing his Lady to do cosplay will do him no good.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to catch up with the prompts XD
> 
> I was planning to use Day 1 sequel on this prompt but then I realized that Day 1 was under the 'Friendship' week while this is under 'Dating' week :/


End file.
